The Tutor
by harryginny1
Summary: Ginny approaches Sirius with a strange request. Will he give her what she wants or turn her away?


**The Tutor**

Sirius looked around him as he sat on the oversized couch in #12 Grimmauld Place and grimaced. He wondered when he had become so damn old. All he tended to do these days is sit here brooding, feeling sorry for himself. Everyone had seemed to move on with their own lives, leaving him stranded and not a little lonely. Harry seemed to spend all of his time flitting from girl to girl, Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks were gone, and the Order had disbanded once again.

Sirius had always hated New Year's Eve. Instead of celebrating the prospects for the incoming year, all it seemed to do for him was remind him of what hadn't been accomplished during the past year.

Just then, the grandfather clock in the hallway struck 10:00, and he chuckled to himself grimly. A few years ago, the night would have been just beginning for him, and now all he wanted was his bed.

He was startled out of his reverie by a loud rap on the front door. Immediately, he was on the defensive, his wand in his hand and pointing at the door as he approached it. He peered through the peephole, and was astounded by who he saw on his doorstep.

He threw open the door at once. "What's happened? Is everything alright?" He asked nervously.

"Are you alone?" Ginny asked, holding up the bottle of Jim Beam in her right hand and grinning. Sirius nodded, moving aside, allowing Ginny to enter.

"Yes, everything's fine," Ginny said, answering his question. "You can lower your wand now, Sirius." She chuckled at the look on his face and moved into the living room, Sirius following closely behind her.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company, Ginny, but what are you doing here?" he asked, taking two glasses from the bar and opening her bottle for them.

She sat in the chair opposite the couch and he filled her glass and handed it to her, retaking his seat in the center of the sofa with his glass in his hand and the bottle on the table between them.

She sighed deeply and exhaled. "I can't stand New Year's Eve. It's so ridiculous, don't you think? Really, it's only an excuse to go out and get stinking, and I can do that right here," Ginny replied and Sirius smirked, amazed at how alike in their thinking he and Ginny were.

"Cheers," Sirius said, raising his glass to her, and Ginny leaned forward and clinked her glass with his, taking a long, deep swallow. The amber liquid burned her throat, but warmed her insides instantly.

She sat back and smiled. "So, did I interrupt anything?"

"Sadly, no," Sirius replied. "But, I would have thought you'd have been out on the town tonight with your friends – or a boy or two, at least."

She rolled her eyes. "I think that's part of my problem," she leaned over and refilled her glass. "Boys. I'm twenty years old and I'm still playing with boys. They fumble around not knowing what they're doing. It's exhausting really, having to be the teacher all the time."

Sirius burst out laughing, making Ginny smile in return. "You are something," he said, smiling still. "No wonder those boys can't please you – you probably terrify them!"

It was Ginny's turn to laugh, and she drained her second glass. Sirius was keeping pace with her, and he refilled her glass and his, leaning back into the couch and eyeing Ginny with newfound respect. He had always loved her feisty spirit, but had only recently come to appreciate her sharp wit as well.

Ginny stood after draining her fourth glass and swayed slightly. "I'm going to tip off to the loo," she said. "Be right back." Her eyes slid down Sirius' chest and arms as she turned for the hallway.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed, he had caught Ginny's eyes raking over his body and he chuckled. She must be feeling the effects of the liquor if she's looking him over, he thought.

In the loo, Ginny stared at her reflection. She fixed her hair, and splashed water on her face, trying to buck up the courage to do what she came here to do – and hoped that the night wouldn't end in humiliation. "It's now or never," she said and opened the door.

She returned to the living room, and Sirius had filled their glasses once again. Instead of retaking her seat, Ginny went to the couch and stood in front of Sirius. His eyes took in her body as he raised them to her face and he smiled at her.

Ginny took that as an encouraging sign. She straddled Sirius' hips and rested her hands on his strong shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips, and drew her away from him slightly.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "Sirius," she began. "Just for one night, I want to know how good it can be. I want to be with a man, not a boy. I want to be with you. Please will you show me…let me feel it…" She traced his lips with her tongue and it took all of his willpower to pull away.

"I think one of us has had too much whiskey," Sirius said. "You can't mean this, and besides, Molly would murder me."

"Mum would never know," she whispered in his ear. "This is between you and me. One night, just the two of us, no inhibitions…nothing off limits…just us…" she finished and licked the soft flesh of his ear, running her tongue inside. "Please, Sirius…I need you…I want you so much."

He closed his eyes and felt his body react instinctively to her words. He rose from the couch, her legs fastened around his hips and he turned on the spot, apparating them to his bedroom.

"You want to know how good it can be with a man?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, sliding her legs to the floor and standing before him.

"Do you want it sweet and gentle or hard and rough?"

Ginny smiled at his words. "I want everything, I want it all. But, I think I'd like to start rough." She shoved Sirius back against the wall and kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his hair, twisting the ends around her fingers and pulling.

A low growl ripped through Sirius' chest in reply and his lips attacked Ginny's reveling in their softness, but also in their urgency. He hadn't been this aroused in a long while. He flipped her around and shoved her against the wall, ripping open the buttons on her shirt. She laughed out loud at the pinging sound the buttons made as they landed all across Sirius' bedroom. It gave her great pleasure in thinking that he would be finding them everywhere for weeks to come.

All thoughts of her buttons were lost however once Sirius plucked the latch on her bra and freed her breasts. The first time his lips touched the tender flesh, Ginny felt her core slicken instantly. The heat radiated from her nipple straight to her center and she moaned loudly.

She grabbed a fistful of Sirius' hair to prevent him from ever leaving her breast, and she ground herself against him as hard as she could.

"Oh, God, Sirius," Ginny whispered into his ear as he sucked and bit at her nipple. "Oh, my God."

His kissed her once more and made his way up to her neck, marking her skin as he went. She whimpered at the lost contact, and her slick breast puckered as the cool air swept across it. She arched her neck for him, clasping and unclasping the mass of his hair in her fist.

"If you pull my hair again, I'm going to come before we even have a chance to have any fun," Sirius said into her ear and Ginny chuckled, releasing her grip finally.

Sirius backed off from her then and pushed her shirt and bra from her body. She made quick work of his shirt, and ran her hands appreciatively over his still toned chest and arms. Ginny walked around him, her hands traveling along the muscles in his back and chest, tracing the numerous tattoos that decorated his body with her tongue.

She wrapped her hands around his torso as she leaned into his back and unfastened his belt and zipper. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me," Ginny said. Those words seemed to snap something inside of Sirius. He turned Ginny roughly then and pushed her towards the bed. He bent her over so that her hands were on the bed and he pushed her skirt up. He ripped her panties from her body in one swift motion and flung his underwear on top of his discarded pants. Sirius smacked her ass hard once and Ginny yelped in surprise. The pain instantly turned to heat that settled deep inside of her.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, snaking two fingers towards her center.

"God, yes!" Ginny replied. Her head fell forward, her hair grazing the blanket on Sirius' bed. She spread her legs wider for him, allowing him further access as his fingers found her core and pushed in hard and fast. "Yes, Sirius! God, please!"

He pumped his fingers in and out of Ginny a few times, loving the feel of her tight, slick folds. "Yes, you feel so fucking good." He removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth. "Taste…" he ordered. She opened her lips and he plunged his fingers into her mouth, allowing her to taste her sweet juices. She groaned again, she couldn't help it.

He removed his fingers from her mouth and brought them to his own lips. "What? You didn't save any for me? You may need to be punished for that."

Without warning, Sirius plunged his rigid dick deep into Ginny's core. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and pushed her hips back into his as hard as she could. Sirius screwed up his face in concentration, trying to hold off coming as long as he could – he knew it couldn't be long with this exquisite creature encasing his cock inside of her. He hadn't let himself dare to dream of this – she was a child! But, now that she was here, offering herself to him, there was no way to deny her.

He pumped in and out of Ginny with abandon, and he groaned continuously. Hearing his grunts made Ginny want him even more. It had never been like this before for her. She was right, she had needed a man that knew what he was doing – and Sirius was definitely that. She had wanted him like this ever since she knew was sex was. He was a mystery, dangerous, undeniably sexy.

He reached around Ginny's hip then and started making small but hard circles around Ginny's clit.

"Fuck, Sirius! Oh, my God!" She stood still, focusing on the sensations coursing through her body…Sirius' finger on her clit, his dick inside of her, his hand on her ass…and she couldn't handle any more. Ginny came hard, with a long, deep, guttural scream.

Sirius felt her contracting around his dick, and that's all it took for him to come, too. He felt like he pulsed for hours, pushing deep inside of Ginny and holding himself there until he was spent. He pulled out of her and Ginny collapsed onto the bed, panting. It was as if Sirius' dick was the only thing that had been holding her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, but she didn't reply. She only nodded and moved to the center of his bed, tossing off her skirt as she went. Sirius followed and lie next to her, wrapping her in his arms until she could speak again. He smiled into her hair, waiting.

"Holy shit," she finally managed and Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I'd say that about sums it up," he replied. "This time, I want you underneath me. I want to watch your beautiful tits bounce up and down every time I push my dick into you."

"Fuck, yes…" Ginny replied, closing her eyes. And, to prove that she was ready for him once again, she turned onto her back and raised her knees, her feet flat on the bed.

Sirius chuckled at her eagerness. "While I appreciate the compliment that you think I'm ready again so quickly, I'm afraid that you need to give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need – I'll just amuse myself in the meantime. Feel free to join in whenever you're _up to it_," Ginny smirked.

Sirius watched in rapt fascination as Ginny's left hand began massaging her breast and squeezing her nipple while her right hand made a beeline for her mound. She didn't stop at her clit, but went straight for her core and plunged two fingers deep inside herself.

"Mmm..." she said. "I can still feel you right here." She plunged her fingers in and out several times and then brought them to her lips. She licked her fingers once and smiled, then offered them to Sirius, who didn't hesitate to suck them deeply into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and groaned at the sweet secretions. "You and me together taste even better," he said, smiling.

"I agree," Ginny replied, taking her fingers back into her mouth, tasting her, Sirius' come and Sirius' saliva. It was intoxicating, and she was afraid – addicting.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her deeply. "And deeply disturbed, I'm afraid."

Ginny laughed heartily. "Oh, you have no idea. This is only the tip of the iceberg."

"Thank God this is only one night then. You'd surely kill me otherwise." She creased her eyebrows at his words. Maybe she could change his mind about that.

Sirius pushed himself up on one elbow and settled himself between Ginny's thighs. He breathed in deep, causing Ginny to shudder in anticipation. He spread her lips wide with his thumbs and stared at Ginny's core. "Beautiful," he muttered before he licked her from core to clit. Ginny's back arched and she exhaled sharply.

"Sirius!" she screamed. "Jesus, yes!" He didn't let up for a second. He swirled his tongue around again and again, finally pushing two fingers into Ginny as he sucked on her clit. She screamed again, and then leaned up onto her elbows watching him closely.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue across its surface again and again, while adding a third finger to Ginny's already stretched core. Her hips began bucking involuntarily, and it wasn't long until Ginny was spasming around Sirius' fingers hard and strong.

She fell back onto the mattress, Sirius covering her beautiful body with his own, watching her come down from her orgasm. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes once again, gasping a little at the intensity of it all.

"I may have bitten off more then I can chew here," she whispered. Sirius laughed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I think it's you that is going to kill me. I can't keep up with you." He laughed again.

"You have to learn to pace yourself – and taking turns doesn't hurt." They smiled.

"Is it my turn, then?" she asked, pushing him onto his back.

"I think I could give you a turn now, yes," he replied. Ginny kissed his neck and chest.

"You taste so good," she whispered as she flicked her tongue out and licking his slightly sweaty chest. Her hands ran over his chest as she took his nipple into her mouth and grazing it lightly with her teeth.

"Yes," he murmured. "That feels amazing." Ginny bit down a little harder, eliciting a deeper groan from him that made her smile.

As she lapped at his nipples, she could feel his erection growing larger against the soft flesh of her stomach. She moved her torso back and forth over it, loving the feel of his hard skin. She moved herself between Sirius' legs and sat up on her haunches, looking down at his body.

She slid back a little further and lifted his right foot with her hand, licking his toes and running her tongue up his calf and thigh. She was amazed at how muscular he was. She always thought him rather skinny, but was pleasantly surprised at how taut and powerful he was.

When she was finished thoroughly worshipping his legs, Ginny laid down flat, her arms laid over his thighs and stared hungrily at his dick. She was rubbing Sirius' hips and his cock was twitching slightly at every one of her touches.

"You're torturing me, you know that…" he said, his voice deep and thick. He was peering down at her, his arms under his head.

"Maybe a little," she replied, smiling. She ran her fingers through his dark, coarse hair and up around the base of his cock.

Sirius closed his eyes and laid his head back, enjoying her teasing. She smiled as he relaxed back against the pillows and pushed her hands further up his dick, letting them swirl around his head, distributing the droplets already forming there. He was long and thick, just as Ginny thought he would be. She couldn't wait any longer.

She bent her head and brushed the tip of her tongue around his head and brought it back into her mouth. "Mmm…yeah." She swirled her tongue around him again, enclosing her mouth over his head and licking him thoroughly.

Sirius grasped the bedcovers tightly in his fists and groaned her name loudly. She stopped for a second, and looked up at him. "Say it again," she asked.

"Ginny," he replied and she smiled, dipping her head again, licking up the side of his shaft and taking as much of him into her mouth as possible. She pumped him in and out of her mouth, deeper and deeper until he was hitting the back of her throat with every downstroke.

His hips began moving with her, fucking her mouth as she licked and sucked him. "Mmm…" she hummed, and the vibrations caused Sirius to shudder and buck his hips faster. She fondled his balls and pressed on the fleshy area underneath, making Sirius curse loudly as she smiled again.

"Ginny, yes! Oh, God, now, Ginny, now!" Sirius tried to pull her from him, but she would not be moved. His hot come pulsed into her mouth and she took everything that he gave her. After a few seconds, Ginny licked him again, cleaning him as best she could, his head and his shaft glistening with her saliva.

She came back into his arms as he lie there, it being his turn to pant and gasp. "My God," he managed to say before he kissed Ginny again, now tasting himself mixed in with the other flavors in her mouth. It was so damn erotic.

The couple managed to sleep for a few hours, and as the sun began to rise, Sirius woke to the strangest sensation that he couldn't place. Then, a smile spread wide across his face as he remembered, then he glanced down.

He saw Ginny's smiling eyes watching him as he woke to the vision of her lips wrapped around his dick. He could get used to this.

He was teetering very close to the edge again, and Sirius managed to grasp Ginny firmly by the shoulders and pull her up to him. He kissed her soundly, then tossed her onto her back, making her giggle.

"I told you how I wanted it this time." Ginny raised her knees and spread her legs wide for him. He smiled and crawled between her legs, slipping his hands under her bum and raising it so that their hips were level.

He was already pulsing for her, and he slipped into Ginny easily, so was so wet for him. She closed her eyes and gave a soft purr.

"No," Sirius said sharply. "Watch. I want you to watch us." He looked at Ginny to make sure she obeyed him, and when he was satisfied that she was watching, he looked back, too, to the place where they were joined.

"We're beautiful together," he said. He watched as his dick sank into Ginny again and again. His eyes trailed up to her beautiful, full breasts and watched them heave every time he entered her. He quickened his pace then, mesmerized by their movement. Ginny was thrusting her hips to meet his every time, and he was getting so close already. He held onto her hip with his left hand and with his right, he traced deep, rapid strokes over her clit.

Ginny moaned loudly and her thrashing became nearly uncontrollable as Sirius didn't relent. His eyes never left their joined bodies as he pumped faster and faster. "Fucking beautiful, Ginny. Oh, God."

"Sirius, yes! I'm coming, oh, God! Please…" she cried and her walls sucked Sirius in as they came together in shuddering gasps. Sirius collapsed on top of Ginny and held her.

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Ginny never wanted to leave this bed or this man.

"Let me stay..." she whispered after a few minutes and leaned in to kiss him.

"God, I want you to, but we can't do this, Ginny," Sirius replied.

"Sure we can, it's so easy." She sucked on his neck, licking him thoroughly.

"You know we can't."

Ginny huffed, her eyes blazing suddenly. "Then, we'll just keep this between us. It's no one else's business anyway. But, I'm not giving you up, Sirius, not yet."

He had to smile at her. "You're very self-assured for someone so young."

"I just know what I want," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "And, God, do I want you…" She resumed kissing his chest and grasped his manhood in her hand, bringing it back to life instantly. "I want you…"

"Happy New Year by the way, love…" he said and Ginny looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, so far it is," she replied, leaning into him for another deep kiss.

"I think instead of me teaching you last night, you taught me a thing or two," Sirius said.

"I think we could learn a lot from each other," Ginny said. "Now will you please shut up and fuck me?"

"Yes, Ma'am. So damn bossy…"


End file.
